Alien Chocolate
by TheWhoufflePrincess
Summary: The Doctor wanted to surprise Clara, for once, on a human holiday called Valentine's Day. Little did he know, that he was buying a different type of chocolate... (smut in chap. 2, valentine's day fanfic)


Happy (late/early) Valentine's! for once, in centuries, I'm doing straight smut. This is just the beginning/lead up to it and I plan to finish it before valentine's day. If I don't, sorry in advance. I'm really busy :,)

* * *

Chocolate.

Delicious, creamy, and absolutely amazing chocolate.

The Doctor knew just how much Clara loved chocolate, especially when she was watching one of those sad films she loved to subject herself to. Whether it be chocolate ice cream, chocolate pie, chocolate cake, chocolate whatever- Clara would love it. He remembered at one point, Clara even spent a whole half-hour or so just perusing an alien chocolate stand on one of their adventures. It took a lot of convincing to just get her out of there, but seeing the smile on her face was worth any trouble he had. Although the amount of chocolate she consumed weekly was a little...strange, he knew she was burning all the calories from all the running and was a relatively healthy person, so he didn't worry too much.

Now, he found that the following Wednesday was Valentine's Day, some strange holiday that celebrated love and such in the human world. The Doctor didn't really see the interest in the holiday, as he didn't find the idea of celebrating love for one day only to be particularly interesting, but he knew that since Clara was indeed human, she'd probably celebrate the holiday just like anyone else. He knew it would be the perfect excuse to do something nice for his lovely companion without having to explain _why_ he was doing it. He hated explaining his feelings and thoughts to her, as he knew she'd never let him live it down.

He stopped by the same alien chocolate stand they had found a month prior and stepped in, finding the same gray alien from that same exact visit. He leaned against the counter, watching as the Doctor looked at the different unlabeled chocolates.

"Welcome back. Where did your human friend go?" The alien asked. When the Doctor didn't answer, "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"It's the human holiday...er..." The Doctor determined how to explain it. The gray alien looked at him knowingly.

"Valentine's Day? I've had a couple travelers desiring to make that day special. I have just the thing, actually." The gray alien walked over to a shelf near the back, jumping to grab onto a specific box, colored in red, with gold engravings. "These are usually popular for events like those. Will you be sharing with your friend?"

"Depends if she'll share." The Doctor shrugged.

The gray alien seemed to hold a mischievous look in his seven eyes, but didn't say a word about it. Instead, he pushed the box into the Doctor's hands, "She will like those. They trick the mind in tasting whatever type of chocolate they like the most and has a special surprise in the end." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the last bit, but gave the alien some credits anyway. "Enjoy, sir." Although the Doctor walked off with the chocolates, he couldn't help but feel an odd sense of dread as he carried them off to the TARDIS.

* * *

Clara watched her students dawdle on and on about Valentine's Day, listening in on their crushes and their ideas of a perfect date. She even heard some _frisky_ things coming from the mouths of seventh years, not that it was her business of course, but it was interesting nonetheless. She watched in amusement as even the most diligent students were whispering quietly about their desire to have someone be their valentine, which she let them do for parts of the class. Clara herself did not have some sort of valentine, but she didn't really care. She accepted that love really wasn't for her, as she knew she wasn't destined to have anyone in her strange double life.

However, that didn't mean Clara couldn't think about having a particular someone as her valentine.

That particular...impossible someone.

She shook the idea out of her head as the end of the day rolled around. She would never have the Doctor as her valentine. He was an alien! Besides, he had already set the boundaries between them, blatantly stating the whole 'I'm not your boyfriend,' statement out to her. She still let her mind wander like an adolescent teenager despite that, just for her own personal fantasies. She sighed, locking up her classroom and stepping out to the hall. At that moment, the sound of the TARDIS came to her ears. She furrowed her brow. Normally, if it was after school, the Doctor would already be at her flat. Perhaps he missed his mark?

She looked around before quickly running to the supply closet in which the TARDIS lay in all its glory. She smiled at the old girl and opened the doors, finding the Doctor having a difficult time wrapping something. She wasn't sure what it was, but seeing different wrapping paper scattered all around the console gave her the idea the old girl grabbed her now to clean up the mess her owner made.

"Doctor." Clara said behind him. He stopped his musings and turned, a half-wrapped box of chocolates in his hands and a bunch of tape on the lapels of his jacket. "Oh dear."

"You weren't supposed to be here yet." The Doctor blinked, looking to the console with a scowl. The TARDIS innocently flashed some lights.

"Well, I'm here now." She stepped over some wrapping paper, "My goodness. What happened to the console room?"

"It seems my hands have forgotten how to wrap a simple box." He peered down at the box, "it's for you."

"For me?" She asked, her eyebrows raising, "what for?"

"Did I get the date right? Is it Febuary 14th?" Her heart stopped for just that moment as he looked to the monitor, "yes, it is. You do know this is for that human holiday of yours, right?"

"Valentine's Day?" Clara inquired and the Doctor nodded, "so you're telling me that this is for me?" Another nod. "What is it?"

"Chocolates. I know you like chocolates." Clara's eyes lit up to the sound of that, then she frowned.

"I made one off-hand comment about chocolates and you remembered?" She asked. She had thought he would have deleted that from his head, as it wasn't really an important detail.

"Of course I did. What do you take me for?" The Doctor asked, an eyebrow raising.

"I don't know, I just...I just didn't think you'd remember." Clara admitted sheepishly. The Doctor's lips tugged up to a smile and he uncharacteristically took her hand, which surprised her. This Doctor was not into doing anything, so she stayed silent as he kissed her knuckles, one by one.

"Clara, I remember everything. You're the most important woman to me." The TARDIS flashed a light, "Okay, you're the most important _human_ woman to me." He glared at the TARDIS. It was two beats of silence before he shoved the box to her and let her hand go. So much for romance. She looked at the half-wrapped box and unwrapped it, allowing the paper to fall to the floor. She opened the box and it revealed two pieces of chocolates and a slip of paper, which read, **_'share with your significant other.'_** Her cheeks blushed a bright cherry red and judging by the Doctor's look, he didn't expect this either. She looked up to him in a silent plea to explain, but he didn't have anything to say.

"Well...I can't eat this without a significant other, can I?"

"Of course you can! You don't need one, I'm sure that's just the romantic factor that is coming to play with this..." he continued to ramble on for several more beats and Clara rolled her eyes, shoving one of the chocolates in his still explaining mouth and popped the other one in hers.

The taste was absolutely divine. Clara felt a strong taste of hazelnut, one of her favorite flavors to eat. She watched as the Doctor tasted with equal enjoyment, despite his facial features saying otherwise. Clara smirked, then she felt her knees start to give way. The Doctor seemed to feel the same thing, as his eyes widened just as much to make him look like an owl. They both grasped onto the console, but Clara felt much weaker than him, falling towards his direction. He caught her, but without the support from the console, he himself fell down into a sudden slumber...

* * *

Clara blinked from her daze, staring up at the TARDIS ceiling. On her, she felt a small being, about her 5'2, with brown locks on her chest. She blinked rapidly and put a hand in front of her face. It was longer, bony, and definitely not hers. The small figure on her began to stir and sat up quickly, staring down at Clara, who was now-

"I'm in your body!" She cried, but it was in the gravelly Scottish tones she was so used to hearing from her own ears. She felt the Doctor's hearts strum loudly in her borrowed body, which was odd.

"And I'm in yours." The edge that came from her own voice sounded foreign. The Doctor seemed to notice it too and attempted to sound different by taking a deep breath and looking to Clara. "I should have ran a scan over these chocolates first..." He scrambled over Clara, accidentally kneeing her in the nether regions. Rather than Clara wincing, it was the Doctor. She raised her eyebrows. The Doctor did not comment the feeling of pain and instead scrambled to get the box. He grabbed the instruction card and read it out loud, **_'Body Swapping Chocolate! The best way to explore your significant other, to learn what makes them tick and find out just how well your relationship stands! Lasts for six hours.'_**

"Six hours?" Clara stared into the eyes she was so used to seeing in the mirror and the silence was killer. The Doctor stood up first and Clara followed in suit. She peered down at the body the Doctor was occupying. Being so tall was very different, something Clara wasn't used to, besides when she was taller than her students.

"It's okay. We don't have to do anything, it's just six hours. Let's just stay in the TARDIS. I'm sure we can do plenty of things." The Doctor assured, "I swear, if I can't grab certain things from the shelf..."

"I'm not that short. The TARDIS can help you anyway." Clara muttered, crossing her arms. It felt strange to not have two balls of flesh jutting out of one's chest, but hey, she wasn't complaining. Every touch the Doctor made with her body, she could feel it too. It was probably vice versa. What an interesting chocolate.

"Six hours." The Doctor said.

"Six hours." Clara agreed, but she knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing alien was ever easy.

* * *

It was while she was walking through the TARDIS halls was when she felt it. She had trusted the Doctor to respect her body boundaries and she would do the same, but she _felt it._ A distinct feeling of pleasure that she wasn't familiar with, but she also knew quite well in her years of experimentation. She just didn't partake in it as most girls did- it just wasn't her. Not only that, but she could see something down under was getting a little larger.

A strange sudden shot of pleasure coming from her lower region. Started as low bursts, then began one long feeling that made her weak in the knees. She held onto the railing nearby for support. She growled and looked to the TARDIS, "Take me to him. Please." The next turn led her to a room and she knocked on it as she let out a low groan. The feeling stopped and in a few beats, the door opened. The smell of self-pleasure was the first thing that hit her nostrils. Curse the superior time-lord smell. She blinked, staring down at herself, which inhabited her dear Doctor.

"You said we didn't have to do anything!" Clara said, about to smack her own body, then realized how much more strength the Doctor might have, so she decided against it.

"I know, I know, but it's been five hours and I'm bored!" The Doctor proclaimed, "I didn't even feel anything, you know."

"I know, because I felt all of it!" Clara exclaimed and the Doctor actually took a step back as Clara step forward. Now he knew what she felt when he stared at her with intensity. Neither of them said a word, but the hints of a challenge were there, as both of them shared a glare. It was weird to see such roles reversed.

They didn't really consider the idea of leaning into one another, breaths hitting.

"Are we really going to do this in each other's bodies?" Clara muttered, "because this isn't how I'd like a first time...with you."

"I agree." The Doctor muttered, frowning. Clara was surprised he was even considering it, but she wasn't complaining. "We have about-," he glanced on the watch on her wrist, "-thirty minutes. Shorter than I thought."

"We can wait." Clara said and the Doctor nodded.

They could wait. Thirty minutes. No big deal.

No.

Big.

Deal.


End file.
